A rare moment
by Ein Teufel
Summary: Sebastian had taken Ciel to Hell, to turn him into a demon, so the two lovers could live together for eternity. The devil failed, and the boy perished...


**Disclaimer: **Though I highly doubt this is even necessary anymore. I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters within. Credit for characters and original tale to Yana Toboso.  
**_A/N:_ **I dislike this one, something about it seems off... but alas, my readers were starving for me to write -something- so here it is... I hope you enjoy it far more than I do.

This was the worst sort of pain imaginable. No, this drudged passed imagination. It swam deeper than any vile, dark, or evil thing's mental prowess or creativity. The floor was splattered with crimson, obsidian hiding the color in it's polished surface well, only the firelight noting the liquid's existence. Sound had been drowned out, the tears shed long since turned beyond the saline-water to sanguine droplets. If it were not the pain wrenching at the creature's chest driving him to insanity, it was the painful tense of shoulders, the shaking taloned hands and burning deep within his ears that were pushing him to the edge.

_I failed.  
_  
Pacing feet paused, blackened hands reaching, shaking, slowly, talons extending toward the small, lifeless chest of the other form within the room. Barely, rough fingertips ghosted the broken skin over shattered cage, crushed heart silent beneath the touch. Quickly the demon withdrew, an ear-splitting, deafening cry echoing throughout the cave and beyond it, a terrifying and horrific shriek that could only be described as truly demonic. Anquish. Anger. Hatred. Rage. Sorrow. Devastation. All of which rocked the devil's vocal cords as he released his horror. Black talons dug into hairline as palms covered his face in shame, agony.

_I failed. _

His lover was no more. Torn. Battered. Deceased.

He was to live alone. Torn. Battered. Eternal.

_I failed.  
_  
Upon the nest of twigs, branches and various tapestries sat the forlorn beast, wings curled over it's form, hiding the monster from the firelight. The firelight that illuminated the boy's blood on the floor. The firelight that lit the crumpled once-boy's body as it lie across the wing-backed chair, brought from above to this world below upon the same boy's request. The firelight that burned his blood-tear-stained eyes so terribly! He hid from this, from everything, the guilt, the shame.

_I failed. _

Softer sounds filled the room slowly. The soft crowings of a mournful raven, simpering sounds of distress. The sounds turned slowly into syllables, a rough, bird-like tone taken, and slower still words formed...

_F-forgive me..._

I failed...

Forg-give m-me... M-my...L-

'My Lord. My Love. My only love. My Lover. My friend' The words poured through the demon's mind, burning deeper into his ears, a sharp, rushing pain, and a stronger sound of such. The tears started up once more...

His mind played tricks on him now, worse ones than before. He'd heard the voice, but knew it was imagined. This was natural. This was his nature finally denying his heart, seeking to destroy it. It was almost as calming as it was maddening. Once again he heard it, and it buckled his spine, sending the monster into heaving sobs.

_-I've never seen you cry...  
_  
Harsher breathing consumed him, chest shaking with the force. Devastation of his mind was quickly becoming imminent, if it had not already happened. If the madness had not already consumed him.

_-Look at me..._

He dared not. He should not. He should not look upon that beaten, broken corpse.

_-Nevermore..._

No, Don't. Reason shook him, told him to keep his wings over his fiery eyes, at least until his heart had left him entirely, and he returned to the cold, emotionless being he was before this human child...

_-Look at me, idiot.  
_  
The sharp tone shocked him, for his twisted mind would sink lower than this. Had this been imagined, then...That tone would have been alluring, not sharp. No- NO! It was a lie! It was a lie and it was crushing him. Again he whimpered, finishing the statement,  
_Forgive me...My Lord... I failed._

A harsh, quick click was heard in the room.

_-Fool._

Dark crown shot up. _That _sound could not be mistaken.  
In the requested chair, in a very improper pose, and a very regal air sat something so foreign and familiar it shook the devil physically, all dark plumage ruffling fully.

_-Tch. Do you always break down when I go away? Is your cage too small, bird? _

Was this a phantom?

_-What are you staring at? They're just scars, they'll leave in a few moments, you of all people should know this._

Was this some mirage?

_-Quit that pitiful look upon your face, and quit the bed upon the floor. _  
The phantom smirked, lifting a pale hand beckoning him with one finger.  
_-Come to me, Nevermore._

Be you dream, May I never wake.

The devil stood, cautiously, shakily stepping forward, gently toward the apparition...

_-Stop acting as though I do not truly exist. Where is my corpse? Do you see it, Butler?  
_  
He looked about the chair, seeing no such thing, only the pristine form of the boy in its place.  
_  
I do not._

-Do you smell the rotting thing hidden somewhere?

He inhaled deeply, eyes closing, smelling only that tantalizingly wonderful smell he recalled so well, the smell of what still tingled upon his lips...  
_  
I do not._

-Whom do you see before you, then?

His eyes brightened as he drew nearer, close enough to feel the boy's newly warmed breath upon his lips. The raven's gaze lidded, fire blazing beneath dark lashes, meeting the reflected flame within those wide blue-no.. Red eyes. Oh how wonderful it was to see them change... His voice was calmer, softer, a note of recognition and relief,  
_  
I see you, My Love._

_**-Then embrace me. **_


End file.
